Cinderella
'''Cinderella '''is the 29th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. it is a remake of Season 5 of "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, The Sword Who Lived In The King, The Sword In The Sandbox: A Story Adventure and A Royal Welcome". Plot Barney just can wait to see the castle, but it looks like the knights are running away from barney and the kids When Stella comes to visit. would've been here now they are here for me and the world of fairytales This is my good friend "Stella the Storyteller". Stella goes to Brazil The story it's called "Cinderella". Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Chip * Robert * Curtis * Kim * Keesha * Jeff * Danny * Jill * Maria * Sean Abel * Daisy Abel * Kristen * Hannah * Ashley * Alissa * Linda * Emily * Stephen * Kelly * Lillian * Jean-Claude * Claire * Dasha * Michelle * Stella The Storyteller * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty Songs # Barney Theme Song # A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes # Why? # The Clapping Song # Castle So High # Castles So High (Reprise) # Silly Sounds # Sing Sweet Nightingale # The Work Song # Looby Loo # Go Round and Round the Village # Why Can't I # Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo # Lavender's Blue # Wave the Flags # If I Had One Wish # Old King Cole # Tea Party Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On/Little Jack Horner/The Muffin Man/Pease Porridge Hot/Hot Cross Buns/Hot Boiled Beans/The Queen of Hearts/Pat-A-Cake/Polly Put the Kettle On (Reprise)/Sing a Song of Sixpence # I Am a Fine Musician # A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Finale) # I Love You Trivia * Chip wears the same clothes from Camp WannaRunnaround. And a short hair. * Robert wears the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. * Curtis wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. * Kim wears the same clothes from The One And Only You. And a little long hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Trading Places. And a pony tail. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Barney's Band. And a short hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from A Little' Mother Goose. And a little long hair. * Maria wears the same clothes from First Day of School. And a little long hair. * Sean Abel wears the same green shirt and a long pants with a belt on it, and a watch in a wrist hand. And a short hair. * Daisy Abel wears the same clothes while Kathy wore in "A Very Special Delivery!". And a hairstyle. * Kristen wears the same clothes from Barney's Super Singing Circus. And a hairstyle. * Hannah wears the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. * Ashley wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a ponytail hair. * Alissa wears the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a long hair. * Linda wears the same clothes from Sing and Dance with Barney. And a little long hair. * Emily wears the same clothes from Grandparents Are Grand! (1999). And a little long hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from A Picture of Health. And a short hair. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. * Lillian wears the same clothes while Min wore in On the Move. And a ponytail hair. * Jean-Claude wears the same clothes while Curtis wore in "A Different Kind of Mystery". And a short hair. * Dasha wears a different clothes (Avatar shirt brown vest). And a little long hair. * Michelle wears the same white dress. And a long hair. * Claire wears the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a pony tail. * When the 6 kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day!". * When the kids say "Hi Barney!". after Barney and 6 Kids are here, the sound clip is taken from "The Backyard Show". * When the Child Kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!". the sound clip is taken from "A Different Kind of Mystery". * When the Barney's say "OK well Bye! Bye! be careful going home" the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Fun & Games". * During "Why?". Barney & Kids vocal from "Howdy, Friends!". * At the end of the Barney doll with a glass slipper. * This group (Keesha, Jeff, Jill, Danny, Kim and Emily) also appeared in Who Took the Cookies, It's Time for Heading Off and Round and Round We Go. with Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Curtis, Kim, Ashley & Alissa and Pop Wheely. * The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "Tick Tock Clocks!". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Five Kinds of Fun". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "You've Got To Have Art!". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Here Comes The Firetruck!". * The BJ costume used in this episode was also heard in "Count Me In!". * The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Who's Who At The Zoo?". * The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also heard in "Be My Valentine, Love, Barney". * The musical arrangments used in this episode was also heard in "Ready, Set, Go!". Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Vhs